


Strawberry Shortcake

by RandomRyu



Series: Requests from Tumblr [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, he definitely didn’t seem like the kind to order a slice of strawberry shortcake. Black coffee, yeah, Glenn could see it. But strawberry shortcake, no. In a way, it was kind of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shortcake

Glenn got up bright and early, just like he did every day, to prep the bakery and set everything up. With the bakers doing their job in the back kitchen, he set up the pastries behind the glass with clean hands; making it look the best it could for those that would come in and order from him.

Glenn ran the cash register, a job he’s had every since he started working there. He periodically worked in the back with the bakers, but mostly, he stayed up at the cash register. He would like to work with the baker more, but it wasn’t like he was a pro. Hell, the last time he made chocolate chip cookies on his own, he burned a majority of them. He still ate them, even if they were burnt.

The people that came into the bakery varied in looks and personalities. He wished he could actually talk to them more, but he was just a cashier and no one really wanted to go into a full-out conversation with their cashier when they were ordering their pastry and coffee. They just wanted to order, get their food, and sit down and go on their laptops or read their book in the cafe. That was fine, but Glenn just wished he could have a nice conversation here and there. Not too often. Just a little bit.

One day, while he was lazing around behind the register on a slow afternoon, he heard the bell tinkle, meaning someone’s come into the bakery. The sound snapped him out of his trance, perking up and getting ready to deal with the customer.

The man that came in didn’t look like someone that would come into a very pink bakery. He was rough around the edges; brown hair hanging down in his face, a button up with the sleeves ripped off with a leather vest on top. He looked like a tough biker. Definitely not someone to come into a pink-pink bakery.

“Good afternoon!” Glenn greeted the man just like he would any other customer. “What would you like today?”

“Hmm.” The man looked over the pastries in the glass case, pondering what he should order. “One slice of strawberry shortcake and a black coffee.”

Now, he definitely didn’t seem like the kind to order a slice of strawberry shortcake. Black coffee, yeah, Glenn could see it. But strawberry shortcake, no. In a way, it was kind of cute.

Glenn stopped that thought there, preoccupying himself with punching the numbers into the cash register.

“That’ll be five fifty, sir.” He chirped, trying his best not to be awkward after finding out that he found the biker-looking man cute.

The man payed and Glenn got him his coffee and cake, the man thanking him before going off to sit in the cafe area.

“Hm.” Glenn went back to being bored behind the cash register, the thought of the odd man lingering in his thoughts.


End file.
